


Zutto Issho!!

by Lisafer



Category: Lovely Complex
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisafer/pseuds/Lisafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otani reflects on his friendship with Risa.</p><p>(written for a 2009 drabble project)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zutto Issho!!

There’s something awesome about making a good shot. A three-pointer that no one saw coming, or a hook shot people don’t expect from the shortest guy on the team. It’s like the rush you get from going to an Umibozu concert and you know every single word of every song. 

And it’s a lot like kissing Koizumi. I guess it’s just as surprising to see me kissing on someone like her as it is to see me play basketball. But there’s something about her… she’s tall and silly and makes stupid faces and freaks out a lot. And she’s mine.


End file.
